Immortal Worship
Immortal worship refers to any religion or religious tradition which holds Immortals as being divine beings having their own pantheon. Generally, these traditions claim that Immortals have supernatural powers which have never been verified, such as the control of elements like fire, control of passage into an afterlife, and the ability to see the future. The most well known cases of Immortal worship are the Tallet and Goran, whose rulers actively encourage it. However, Immortal worship is common in most of the world, even in the Circle and Kushan, where the Immortals have openly denounced the practice and taken steps to educate the populace away from it. The Broken Kingdom "If you need a demonstration of my divinity, lift my blade. Once you've done so, if you can do so, drive it through my heart. If what comes from that doesn't convince you, then nothing will. I am undying, I am invulnerable, I am super human in might, lifespan, and endurance. I am the supernatural made flesh, what is that if not divine?" ''- Vahr Reitter aka The Truest King The Broken Kingdom openly worships the Truest King who presents himself as a living god-king and superior to other war gods as he fights alongside his worshipers. The worship attributes the power of telling truth from lies, ability to intercede with passed souls in the Grey for faster reincarnations, the ability to manipulate chance for the valorous faithful, and supernatural combative prowess. While believers claim all of this to be demonstrated and proven, skeptics disagree. They counter that the first can be accomplished through training and study, the middle two cannot be proven or disproven (especially as the existence of the Grey cannot be shown), and the last can be attributed to the sheer longevity of the Truest King combined with his millennia long hobby of killing mortals on battlefields. Goranism "''I am flame, cleansing heat. I am the smith, shaping and molding all that is. I am the light. The void corrupts all things that are Gor. All that is corrupted serves the void. All that do not serve me are minions to darkness, mere pawns of the Void. The world will either serve darkness and bring the end to all things or it will serve Gor and bring a reign of glory, light, and truth for eternity." -Gor, The Fire God For the majority of the world Goranism is simply a code that helps add meaning to life. Simply put those that follow the religion are bringing good into the world and those who do not follow it spread evil. This is all based on the message of Gor that there was once a being of infinite power and a void that of malicious will that was slowly extinguishing its light. The being sacrificed itself to stop an all consuming void. In the god's sacrifice the void was pushed back in glorious creation. Both the god and the void merged throughout creation. All except Gor. This being was able to create one creature immune to the the void. The sole mission of Gor is to purify creation of the taint of the void and resurrect god by reunite all fragment it's fragments from throughout the universe. Stargazer Religion "Other Immortals declare themselves gods at the expense of the truth, creating a bunch of religious zealots. Meanwhile, I try to make a society based on logic and reason, and they make up whatever they want anyway. I'd rather have them just listen to me. It's a shame something always must be compromised. If they want me to be their goddess, I will allow it." ''-The Stargazer The Stargazer takes up the role of a goddess of the Mamutok tribes. She openly admits to not being a deity, but accepts worship from the stubborn anyway. She thinks this is a good position of influence and fears if she does not fill the role someone less trustworthy will. The teachings of the Stargazer religion are that the truest reality lies in what is objectively provable, and the inductive sciences lie in a slightly lower level of truth. People of the Sky Searcher tribes study mathematics and astronomy to expand knowledge into the future, while people of the Soil Dweller tribes study archaeology and geology to find the origin of life and the history of the world. Therian Philosophy ''"I've spent lifetimes letting people attempt the long, slow path to Utopia their own way. I'm finished giving humanity a choice in the matter! Prosper here, with my help, or find another land." -The Hermit The Hermit believes that humanity is incapable of finding true peace and prosperity without a hand to guide it... his. The Hermit is seen by the Fratres Megatherii as a being beyond humanity, undying and wise, and is worshiped as the embodiment of wisdom and justice. He is said to have control over the other deity of the Fratres Megatherii: Yahrm, the greatest sloth. Tallet imperial religion ''"All praise be to the God Emperor. In his right hand he holds law, in his left hand order. Where we are absent, destruction reigns. Where we are present, prosperity endures. I will bring law to the lawless, order the disorderly, banish the chaos and remake the world in the perfect image of his light. Protect at your strongest so that you may be protected at your weakest." ''(Passage : Tallet creed) The Tallet Empire openly worships the immortal Emperor as the divine rightful ruler of all that exists and ever will. The Tallet people see their Immortal leader as the bringer and protector of true civilization and progress. the Imperial religion has accrued new deities and gods to their pantheon every time they conquer another civilization, as the natives are allowed to keep their worship so long as they acknowledge their god to be a subservient angel to theirs. Category:Immortals Category:Culture Category:Broken Kingdom Category:Goran Category:Soi